The field of the present invention is the regulating of automatic motor-driven stand devices for the support of two-wheeled vehicles when not in motion.
A stand device is typically used for the support of two-wheeled vehicles when parked or when stationary. Examples of the execution of the stand devices may be found in the Japanese Patent Application Publication (Tokkyo Kouhou) No. 53-4564. Conventionally, such stands pivot out from a retracted position near the bottom of the chassis near the rear wheel. In motorbikes, the extension and retraction of the stand is typically by means of a worm gear driven by a bi-directional motor. When the two-wheeled vehicle is stationary, the operator may activate the motor to extend the stand from the horizontal retracted position to the vertical extended position; conversely, when the vehicle is to be put in motion, the operator may activate the motor to retract the stand from the extended position.
In conventional motor-driven stand devices for two-wheeled vehicles, however, there has been no method to hold the stand in a retracted position while the vehicle is in motion by interrupting the transmission of power from the motor to the stand. The extension and retraction of the stand is controlled by the operator manually activating the motor. In conventional motor-driven stand devices for two-wheeled vehicles, there has been no method to determine whether the vehicle is in motion, and if so, to prevent the extension of the stand until a stationary state of the vehicle is achieved.